


Examination

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a grown ass woman and I won’t back down, no matter how intimidating the force of my desire is."</p>
<p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 11/16/12. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph. The characters are fictional and not based on any real people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Examination

I step out of the exam room at the far end of the hallway and close the door gently behind me. Turning toward the Nurses’ Station, I immediately notice _him_ standing at the opposite end of the long corridor. 

Dr. Renner. 

Since joining the department a month ago, he has demolished my foundation of cool competence. Our chemistry has been palpable from the start but we’ve exchanged nothing more than break room pleasantries. I don’t want to be That Girl who throws herself at the hot new doctor and I’m just old-fashioned enough that I’d like him to make the first move. As he has not made one, I resign myself to hot fantasies. Where once I was a dedicated workhorse, focused solely on my patients and advancing medical career, now I spend a discouraging amount of time thinking about his sea-glass eyes and enormous hands. I dream of staring into those eyes while his long, knobby fingers explore my body. 

Now he stands in the doorway of the last exam room on the floor, leaning against the doorjam, staring directly at me with those bottomless eyes. 

What am I doing again? Oh, right, I need to take this file to the lab across the hall from where he’s standing. 

As I walk down the hall, I nervously tuck my hair behind an ear. I feign sudden interest in the file in my hand. I reach to my neck, adjusting my stethoscope. Basically, I fidget like a girl. And all the while, he stands there, body relaxed, chin raised, eyes trained on me. Even from this distance I feel the heat of his gaze. A flush of desire creeps up my neck. My scalp tingles. 

I briefly consider seeking shelter in the safety of the Nurses’ Station. No. Fuck that. I am a grown ass woman and I won’t back down, no matter how intimidating the force of my desire is. I continue down the hall. I need to get into that lab and I’ll just have to keep walking toward him. 

And he just keeps staring. 

I’m staring back now, imagining that if I don’t break eye contact with him, he won’t notice my nipples tightening under my scrubs. That theory is obliterated a moment later when he sweeps his eyes down my body, lingering over my breasts...hips...legs. 

Suddenly the shapeless scrubs feel like the sexiest lingerie. I feel my legs brushing against each other and I’m wet with desire. My breath is shallow and the butterflies in my stomach swirl up into my chest. Saliva fills my mouth and I swallow hard. We’re alone at this end of the hall, the chatter of the Nurses’ Station a distant murmur. The rushing white noise of my racing pulse echoes in my ears. 

When I’m just five feet in front of him, he quirks his lips into a crooked smile. I return it with a slow grin of my own. I take one more, unnecessary, step toward him, instead of turning toward the lab. I’m inside his personal space but he hasn’t backed down an inch. I see that his pupils are blown wide with his own desire. 

“Hi,” he rasps. 

“Hello,” I reply, low and slow. 

With that, I pivot away from him and reach a shaking hand toward the lab door. When the door latches shut behind me, my body feels cold without his hot examining gaze. I take a deep, shuddering breath. 

And hear the lab door open.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and helpful feedback are appreciated!


End file.
